onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Are the SH crew members getting elemental attacks?
I've noticed that after the timeskip, most of the members of the SH crew have added some degree of elemental powers to their attacks. Do you think Oda is doing this on purpose in order to make each crew member's fighting style more unique? Here are my examples/classifications: Zoro-Wind/Air. Sanji- Fire. Nami- Electricity. Usopp- Plants. Chopper- Earth? It's mostly his digging in Horn Point that makes me think this. Franky- Light, with his new Kizaru beam? Or can he still do Coup De Vent/boo & Fresh fire in his post-timeskip body? Brook- Ice, thanks to his Soul Solid sword. Jinbe when he offically joins will cover Water. The only ones I can't really classify easily as traditional elements are Robin & Luffy. Luffy is probably just rubber, but that seems too easy for me. Robin doesn't reallyhave anything, really only the human body is her only weapon. Other than those two though, it seems pretty easy to get the whole crew into their own element. [[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 03:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It would sure seem that way. It just makes you wonder what the others, like Robin and Luffy, will get, unless rubber already counts as an element, which if you ask me would be total bullcrap. I kinda disagree with you on Franky, just cuz his versatility sort of keeps it up in the air. 03:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Franky is one of the less clear ones. It totally depends on what Franky can do post-timeskip. He hasn't shown any of his old non-light elemental attacks yet (that I know of), so I can't corfirm that he fits as light or not. I also wonder if this going to be another one of those things Oda has to make each SH unique, like their real-world nationalities or how their names all start with different letters.[[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 04:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) This idea shows a lot of insight and reminded me of something I heard about a while back (obviously before Franky and Brook joined) concerning One Piece and the 7 Dealy Sins. I actually Googled a nice synopsis: Luffy- Gluttony, Zoro - Sloth, Nami - Greed, Chopper - Wrath, Ussop - Envy, Robin - Pride, and S'anji - Lust. ' Great Pirate D: I can agree with Sanji but he was developing if power before the time skip, i would list Nami as weather not just electricity, I dont want to limit Zoro with just air/wind because he set the zombie samurai Ryuuma on fire with his cut plus be can use demonic attacks, Usopp and plants i agree but i would call plants a nature based attack not an element like fire, wind, ice, etc..., Brook and ice of course, i dont know about Chopper, Franky, and Robin but its early in the post-time skip part of the series so anything could happen. In general i agree with your thinking and like the concept.03:15, May 11, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 03:15, May 11, 2012 (UTC)